Joongie Want To Be A Manly Namja!
by Jejevan
Summary: Si imut Kim Jaejoong ingin menjadi pria manly seperti Jung Yunho. YunJae / Yaoi / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside.


Si imut Kim Jaejoong ingin menjadi pria manly seperti Jung Yunho. _Yun__J__ae / Yaoi / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside._

**Joongie ****W****ant ****T****o ****B****e A ****M****anly ****Namja!**

**Main Cast :** Jung Yunho (24 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

**Other Cast :** Park Yoochun (24 Tahun)

Kim Junsu (17 Tahun)

Shim Changmin (16 Tahun)

Kim (Go) Ahra (24 tahun)

**Pairing :** YunJae.

**Genre :** Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Family, Friendship, Gelundungan, Abal.

**Rating :** T+++

**Author :** Jejevan / Me.

**Warning :** YAOI / BoyxBoy, M-preg, NC-18, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD, no bash, no flame, **NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is **MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>a YunJae fanfiction presented by © Jejevan<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<strong>_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shinki Senior High School<strong>

**Cafetaria**

"Huweee~ Joongie benci pelajaran olahraga! Masa Joongie selalu mendapat nilai paling kecil."

"Juga selalu di remedial saat ujian praktik."

"_Ne_, salah sendiri, lari saja tidak becus eu kyang kyang~"

"_Yaa_! Changchang! Junchan! Kenapa aib Joongie ditambahin ughh…"

Bibir _plump_ milik _namja_ cantik itu membentuk _pouty_ sempurna menambah keimutan pada wajah manisnya. Menatap sebal dua sahabat baiknya membuat Changmin dan Junsu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlalu menggemaskan.

Jam kedua pelajaran hari ini adalah olahraga dan Lee _Seosaengnim _mengadakan ujian praktik di bidang lari estafet. Dalam satu regu terdiri dari empat orang pelari, dilakukan secara bersambung dan bergantian membawa tongkat dari garis _start_ sampai garis _finish_. Jaejoong menjadi pelari terakhir dalam regu kedua yang beranggotakan _namja_ cantik itu, Choi Siwon, Ok Taecyeon, dan Choi Seunghyun.

Ketiga _namja_ berpostur kekar itu menatap pesimis ke arah Jaejoong, tapi dengan sabar mereka mengarahkan si cantik sebelum waktu ujian dimulai. Namun, apa daya, pada akhirnya mereka tetap menjadi regu dengan nilai terendah seperti prediksi teman-teman sekelas—bila melihat siapa yang menjadi pelari terakhir—karena memakan waktu lari paling lama.

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk mengusap keringatnya, menyibak poninya yang berantakan sambil berteriak-teriak dengan dramatis; "Huweee~ kaki Joongie sakit! Joongie sudah tidak kuat lagi. _Eomma~ eottokhae~~~_"

Aish, _jinjja_!

Dan kehebohan yang diciptakan oleh _namja_ cantik itu belum berakhir, Jaejoong menangis setelah di omeli oleh ketiga rekannya, bahkan dia diketeki oleh Choi Siwon. Jahat sekali, mereka 'kan sedang memakai baju tanpa lengan saat itu, Jaejoong terus tersedu sampai Seunghyun berbaik hati membelikannya jus jeruk sebagai sogokan agar si cantik menghentikan tangisnya yang berisik.

"Ish, _Eomma_! Joongie 'kan sudah pernah bilang berjuta kali kalau Joongie ngga suka sayur ughh… menyebalkan." Gerutu Jaejoong melihat makanan yang tidak ia sukai berada dalam kotak bekal gajahnya, "Changchang, mau _nugget_ sayur Joongie, ngga?"

"Letakan saja di mangkuk ku, _Hyung_." Sahut Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _t__teokbokki_ dan telur gulung buatan _Ahjumma_ kantin yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kelezatannya.

"Joongie-ahh, pulang sekolah nanti apa kau mau ikut aku dan Changmin ke _game center_?" tanya Junsu sembari menyeruput minuman kelapanya.

"_Shireo_! Joongie takut digodain lagi sama _Hyung_ penjaga _game center_, lagipula Ahra _Noona_ minta ditemani Joongie ke salon setelah Joongie pulang sekolah."

"Hanya menemani, benarkah?" imbuh _namja_ bebek bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Uhmm…"

Hmppp, Junsu hanya tersenyum simpul, sementara Changmin sudah memutar manik matanya. Mereka tahu benar jika kalimat barusan merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Pada akhirnya perawatan yang dilakukan Jaejoong akan lebih parah dibandingkan _Noona_–nya. Aish, telah menjadi rahasia umum.

"_Omo_! Junchan, Changchang, siapa _yeoja_ itu? sepertinya Joongie baru melihatnya."

Junsu dan Changmin kompak mengikuti arah _doe eyes_ Jaejoong.

Ahh, Changmin tau.

"Namanya Im Yoona, murid pindahan dari Jepang, dia sekelas dengan ku, _Hyung_." Sahut Changmin seraya menaikan satu alisnya, "_Wae_?"

"Kyaaa~~~ sepertinya Joongie suka sama dia, _jinjja yeoppoda_."

_S__quinty eyes _Junsu membulat, "_Omona_! Kau menyukai _yeoja_, Joongie-ahh."

"_Mwoya_? Kenapa Junchan bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Joongie menyukai _yeoja_, ughh… memangnya Junchan pikir Joongie ini _yaoi_ apa!" _Cherry lips_ itu mencebil.

"Memang aku berpikir kau itu _yaoi_. Semua orang pasti berpikir demikian."

"_Yaa_! enak saja! Joongie masih suka _yeoja_ tau!" pipi _chubby_ Jaejoong menggembung.

Junsu terkekeh kecil seraya mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya, "_Yeoja_ tidak mungkin menyukai _namja_ manja seperti mu, Joongie-ahh."

"Juga, _namja_ yang lebih cantik dari si _yeoja_ itu sendiri." Timpal Changmin. "Jadi kekasih ku saja, _Hyung_." Godanya.

"Ish, _shirreo_!" tolak Jaejoong, membuat Changmin tertawa geli.

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjab. "Hungg… terus Joongie harus gimana? Joongie belum pernah mendekati _yeoja_ sebelumnya, apa Joongie harus memasak bekal dan memberikannya. Huweee~~~ Junchan, Changchang, bantuin Joongie!"

"Aish, _jinjja_! Mana ada _namja_ yang melakukan itu, _Hyung_." Seru Changmin menatap jengah _namja_ cantik serupa boneka hidup didepannya.

_Aigo_! hanya seorang gadis yang memasak bekal dan memberikannya untuk seseorang yang disukainya.

"Terus Joongie harus gimana?" sahut _barbie boy_ itu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadilah seorang _namja, Hyung_!" balas Changmin sekenanya.

"_Yaa_! memangnya selama ini Joongie bukan _namja_!" Alis Jaejoong menaut sempurna. Kalimat Changmin ambigu sekali.

"Maksud ku jadilah _namja_ yang jantan, kuat dan berani. Jangan menjadi _namja_ tulang lunak."

"Ughh…" mata hazel Jaejoong berkedip-kedip polos—tak mengerti dengan maksud bocah jangkung itu.

"Juga _namja_ yang memiliki bulu ketiak." Imbuh Junsu.

"Memangnya Junchan punya?"

"Tentu saja punya!"

"Joongie ngga percaya sama Junchan! Joongie mau lihat."

"_Mwoya_?! itu memalukan sekali."

"Kalau Junchan menolak, berarti Junchan bohongin Joongie sama Changchang."

"Yaish! Baiklah, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi aku akan memperlihatkannya di toilet."

"Oke, Joongie akan tagih. Changchang ikut 'kan? Nanti sekalian ke kelas bareng sama Joongie. Pelajaran Changchang selanjutnya fisika 'kan? Sebelahan sama kelas Joongie selanjutnya."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau langsung ke kelas saja." Sahutnya acuh.

Ck' penting sekali melihat sesuatu seperti itu, batin Changmin meruntuk.

Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan kesal, "Changchang menyebalkan."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jaejoong's House<strong>

"Joongie pulang~~~ _eommaaa~~~ _Joongie pulang~~~_"_

"Jaejoongie jangan berteriak-teriak _Noona_ sedang bekerja."

"_Noona, Eomma_ mana?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang kakak.

"_Eomma_ sedang ke supermarket sebentar."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Seketika _doe eyes-_nya menyipit lucu bersamaan dengan lengkungan manis pada bibir _cherry_–nya kala melihat dua _namja_ tampan yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja—ruang tamu.

"Eoh? ada Chunnie _Hyung_ sama Yunnie Hyung. _Annyeong~ Hyungdeul_."

"_Annyeong,_ Jaejoongie. Baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Yoochun, sedangkan Yunho hanya menoleh sejenak lantas kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada laptop didepannya.

"_Ani_, Joongie baru saja mau keluar dan membasmi _namja playboy_ seperti Chunnie _Hyung_! Ish, tentu saja Joongie baru pulang sekolah! Chunnie _Hyung_ lihat sendiri 'kan Joongie baru saja masuk." Seru Jaejoong sewot disertai kerucut imut pada _plump lips_–nya.

Tawa Yoochun terdengar, "Galak sekali. Sini, _Hyung_ berikan _poppo_ selamat datang." Ujarnya menyeringai samar.

"_Shirreo_! Chunnie _Hyung_ pasti ngga cuma _poppo_ Joongie! Chunnie _Hyung_ pasti pegang-pegang pantat Joongie."

Yoochun semakin terpingkal mendengar pengakuan polos Jaejoong. Ya, itu memang benar, dia senang menjahili _namdongsaeng_ Ahra. Yoochun meringis kala dahi lebarnya di tepuk sadis oleh Ahra dan pundaknya di remas keras oleh Yunho.

"_Noona,_ nanti jadi ke salon, _ani_?"

"Tentu jadi, _yeoppo_. Setelah pekerjaan _Noona_ selesai, _arra_?"

Jaejoong menganguk imut, "Ughh… Joongie mau mandi dulu, Joongie abis olahraga di sekolah, badan Joongie bau. _Noona_, Joongie pinjam sabun wangi _Noona_ ya, punya Joongie habis."

"_Ne,_ ambil saja."

"Joongie-ahh, mau _Hyung_ temani?"

Wajah cantik itu merengut imut, "Ish, _shireo_! _Noona_, Chunnie _Hyung_ di usir saja, nanti ngintip Joongie."

Ahra mengulum senyum. "Chunnie _Hyung_ akan Noona ikat, Joongie tenang saja."

"Ughh… Joongie ke atas dulu ya." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tidak mendengar suara Yunho lantas mengulum senyum jahil. "Uhmm… Yunnie _Hyung_, jangan kangen sama Joongie ya." Imbuhnya segera berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Mata musang Yunho mengerjab berulang kali.

_Aigo_!

"_Yaa_! Jaejoongie! Tidak berkata seperti itu juga pada _Hyung_?!" pekik Yoochun.

"Ugh… _Shireo_!" jerit Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat imut dan manja.

HAHAHA…

"_Gosh_! _Your namdongsaeng are so fucking adorable,_ Ahra-ahh." Ujar Yoochun ingin sekali mencubit pipi bulat _namja_ cantik itu.

Ahra hanya terkekeh seraya membolak-balik kertas laporan keuangan kantornya. Gadis cantik itu sudah bersahabat dengan Yoochun dan Yunho sejak duduk di bangku _High School_. Bahkan, saat ini mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, membuat persahabatan ketiganya semakin kuat.

Rumah Ahra sudah biasa dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Maka, tak heran jika kedua _namja_ tampan itu mengenal baik bahkan berani menggoda adik manis Ahra—terutama Yoochun. Begitu hal nya dengan Yunho, hanya saja pria itu memang tak banyak bicara dan pembawaannya tenang.

"Ahra-ahh, kau dan Jaejoong akan pergi setelah ini?" Ahra menghentikan kegiatannya ketika suara _baritone_ itu terdengar.

"_Ne,_ hanya ke salon langganan sebenarnya, ada apa, Yun?"

"Mau ku antar?"

"_Jinjja_? Apa tidak merepotkan mu?" kentara sekali bila Ahra tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"_Ani_."

"Baiklah, _gomawo_, Yunho-ahh."

Yunho hanya berdehem singkat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Yoochun sudah menyunggingkan bibirnya sembari memperhatikan Ahra yang tengah menunduk dengan pipi merona.

* * *

><p><span><strong>at Red Carpet Salon<strong>

Jaejoong membolak-balik majalah _fashion_ di atas pangkuannya seraya menikmati pijatan dikepala. Bibir mungil barbie cantik itu mengerucut kala berjumpa dengan halaman terakhir. Ini adalah majalah ketiganya dan dia merasa sangat bosan. Apalagi _Noona_–nya sedang di lulur di ruangan yang berbeda, jadi tidak ada yang bisa Jaejoong ajak mengobrol.

Eoh? tapi masih ada Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang _namja_ tampan itu lewat pantulan cermin. Dia sedang duduk tenang sambil mengutak-atik ponsel. Jaejoong mengira, Yunho hanya mengantar dia dan sang _Noona_, tapi ternyata Yunho sampai menunggu mereka. _Aigo_! apa _Hyung_ tampan itu sedang pendekatan dengan _Noona_–nya.

Yunho begitu tampan dan _manly_, sementara _Noona_–nya cantik dan sangat baik. Jaejoong berpikir bila _Noona_–nya dan Yunho menjalin hubungan, dia pasti sangat senang dan akan memberi restu dengan syarat _namja_ tampan itu harus membelikan dirinya pabrik _ice cream_. Kekehan geli Jaejoong terhenti saat _doe eyes_ miliknya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata musang nan tajam itu.

"Yunnie _Hyung_, ughh… Joongie boleh bertanya?"

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Yunnie _Hyung_ sama Ahra _Noona_ sedang pendekatan _ne_?" tanya Jaejoong _to the point._ Dia sangat lugu dan tidak memikirkan soal basa-basi.

Kening Yunho mengernyit, "Pendekatan?"

Jaejoong mendengus dramatis saat Yunho justru balik bertanya, "Aish, Joongie kira selain tampan Yunnie _Hyung_ juga pintar, ternyata Yunnie _Hyung_ tidak terlalu pintar. Joongie ngga mau punya kakak ipar yang _babbo_."

_Mwoya_? Kakak ipar?

"Sebenarnya kau sedang membicarakan apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho tenang. Tak tersulut sama sekali meski bocah cantik itu baru saja mengatainya bodoh.

"Yunnie _Hyung_ menyukai _Nonna_ Joongie, 'kan? dan Yunnie _Hyung_ sedang mendekati Ahra _Noona_."

"_Ani,_ kami hanya berteman."

"_Mwo_? Terus kenapa sekarang Yunnie _Hyung_ nemenin Ahra _Noona_ ughh… ngaku saja, Joongie ngga lemes seperti Junchan kok."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang harus _Hyung_ akui, eoh? _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ mu benar-benar hanya berteman."

Bibir ranum itu mencebil sebal, "Hungg, padahal Joongie mau minta tips cara mendekati _yeoja_ sama Yunnie _Hyung_."

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ughh… Joongie lagi suka sama teman Joongie. Tapi kata Junchan dan Changchang, Joongie harus berubah menjadi _namja_ yang jantan, kuat dan berani. Masa kata Changchang, Joongie itu _namja_ tulang lunak." Curah Jaejoong menceritakan unek-uneknya.

Yunho menepuk dahinya sembali terkekeh. Menggemaskan sekali bocah ini. "Joongie ingin _Hyung_ ajari bagaimana cara menjadi _namja manly_?"

Jaejoong reflek menoleh hingga tangan _Nonna_ yang sedang memijat kepalanya tidak sengaja mengenai mata bulatnya. _Namja_ cantik itu terlalu bersemangat.

"Kyaaa~~~~ mata Joongie kecolok, perih huweee~~~"

"_Omo_! _Jhwesonghamnida_. Aku tidak sengaja."

Yunho nampak terkejut dan segera beranjak mendekati _namja_ cantik yang sedang histeris itu. Mengusap punggungnya dan meniup-niup mata terpejam Jaejoong.

"_Gwaechanayeo_, buka mata mu perlahan Joongie." Titah Yunho.

Jaejoong meringis. Mencoba mengikuti saran _Hyung_ tampan itu untuk membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Mengerjab berkali-kali sebelum mata indah itu terbuka sempurna.

_**DEG!**_

Jaejoong terkesiap saat posisi wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah tampan Yunho. Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka dibawah mata kiri _namja_ _manly_ berperawakan atletis itu. Tampan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengulum senyum membuat Jaejoong sulit bernafas, bahkan dadanya terasa aneh, berdegup sangat cepat.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Ughh…" Jaejoong mengangguk imut seperti kucing kecil saat Yunho mengusap poni panjangnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu berdiri dan menyeret sebuah kursi untuk diletakan tepat disamping Jaejoong. Boneka cantik itu mencubit pipinya sendiri, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari imajinasi anehnya.

"Jadi, mulai kapan Joongie mau _Hyung_ ajari untuk menjadi _namja manly,_ humm?"

"Hungg… Kapan ya, Yunnie _Hyung_ bisanya kapan?" Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia justru balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

Yunho terkekeh dan menjepit hidung runcing Jaejoong gemas, "Hari minggu, _otte_? _Hyung_ akan mengajak Joongie untuk berolahraga."

"Aahhh~ ngga mau. Kenapa harus olahraga, _Hyungie_? Joongie dapat nilai terendah dalam pelajaran olahraga tau." Rengeknya manja dengan bibir berpouty imut.

Pertahanan Yunho nyaris runtuh kala melihat kerucut menggemaskan itu. "Olahraga baik untuk kesehatan, Joongie, dan bisa membentuk tubuh."

"Membentuk tubuh seperti _namja-namja_ di kontes susu itu? yang perutnya kotak-kotak." Ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya.

"_Ne_, itu namanya _sixpack_, Joongie."

"Kyaaa~ Joongie mau perutnya kotak-kotak kaya gitu, _Hyungie._"

"Bisa, jika kau rajin berlatih."

"Ughh… Apa Yunnie _Hyung_ rajin olahraga?"

"Tentu."

"Apa perut Yunnie _Hyung_ kotak-kotak juga seperti _namja-namja_ itu?"

"_Ne_, kau mau lihat."

_**SRAK!**_

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, _namja_ tampan itu sudah menyibak kaos hitam yang ia kenakan hingga otot-otot kekar nan seksi perutnya terlihat jelas, membuat berpasang-pasang mata wanita di dalam ruangan tak berkedip dan menimbukan jeritan histeris dari seseorang yang terlalu banyak menonton drama.

"Kyaaaa~~~ kenapa Yunnie _Hyung _buka baju?! Tutup! Tutup! Joongie ngga mau Yunnie _Hyung_ ditangkap polisi. Tutup _Hyung_! Tutup!"

Mata musang Yunho membelalak, "_Mwoya_? Kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak, Joongie-ahh." Seru Yunho menutup bajunya.

"Ugh! Yunnie _Hyungie nappeun_!" sontak Jaejoong memukul lengan kekar _namja_ tampan itu. "Yunnie _Hyung_ bisa masuk penjara kalau buka baju!"

"_Waeyeo_?" tanya Yunho semakin tak mengerti.

"Aish, tentu saja karena itu perbuatan cabul, _Hyungie_. Hungg… untung saja Joongie gerak cepat, kalau ngga Yunnie _Hyung_ pasti sudah ada di dalam penjara. Joongie mau pura-pura ngga kenal Yunnie Hyung saja kalau _Hyung_ masuk penjara."

Mata Yunho mengerjab bodoh sejadinya mendengar ucapan polos itu.

**To Be Continue**

**Puahaha… apa itu XD Annyeong~ readerdeul aku kembali dengan FF Yaoi fluffy abal hehe… tiba-tiba ide ini terlintas begitu saja dan langsung aku tuangkan. Sengaja bahasanya aku buat tidak baku, terutama untuk part-part omongan si Joongie, biar kesannya lebih unyu gitu hehe… XD #ngarang**

**Hayooo… kira-kira apa saja yang bakal diajarin Yunnie Hyung ke Joongie? Kira-kira Joongie bisa deketin Yoona atau justru jatuh kepelukan yang lain ekhem… XD tebak-tebakan, sebenarnya perasaan Yunnie Hyung ke Joongie gimana? Hanya menganggap adik atau gimana?**

**Maaf jika masih banyak typos yang bertebaran dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak ^^ ****kritik dan saran diterima asal membangun dan menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang sopan. FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jangan dibawa serius, Ok ^^**

**Thankyou so much**

**So, mind to review?**

**© Jejevan**

**Jakarta, 17 Desember 2014**


End file.
